The embodiments described herein relates to an airbag containing an active vent, and to systems for actuating or opening an active airbag vent.
As known in the art, active vent technology relates to the opening of a vent on an airbag at a predetermined time or under predetermined conditions (for example, when the pressure inside the airbag reaches a certain level). The vent remains in a closed condition until actively opened. This may be accomplished by an actuatable device that provides the necessary energy to open the vent.